


The first time

by Sammi_Trancy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammi_Trancy/pseuds/Sammi_Trancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel decides he and his butler have been in a relationship long enough to take it to the next level, needless to say, the little earl is nervous. Mix of fluff and hard smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first time

**Author's Note:**

> Yay Sebaciel porn. If i'm not mistaken, this is one of my first Sebaciel works so excuse any ooc-ness. I wrote this forever ago and never read it for myself so I don't know how it is. Enjoy the smut~

It was a cold winter day, Ciel had been working in his study all day. But it was no normal day, That day marked the 4th month sense he had confessed his feelings to Sebastian. It had been honestly hard for the boy to work, for he had lots of things on his mind all day. Like if Sebastian even remembered Their anniversary. That thought was crushing, to think that he forgot, His lover hadn't said a word of it all day, though he hadn't been in Ciels study much other than to serve his meals.   
But the thought that was the most weighing on his mind, the one that made him blush hard just thinking about it, was that he was growing more and more sexually attracted to Sebastian by the day. Tonight was the night he planned to tell him that, but he just didn't know how to go about it. 'What if Sebastian doesn't want me like that, What if he thinks i'm just a little boy who cant handle it?' Ciel thought. That terrified him, If Sebastian turns him down tonight that would strip him of his pride fully and then some.  
His train of thought was broken when, speak of the devil, Sebastian knocked on the grand wood door. "Come in." Ciel spoke out, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice. As soon as the raven haired man swiftly stepped into the room, his heart dropped and butterfly's arous in his stomach. "My lord, its time to retire for the night." He said with a hand over his heart, standing with impeccable posture as always.   
Ciel felt himself break into cold sweats, his heart beating a mile a minute. He gave a slight nod before rising from his seat and making his way to his butlers out stretched hand. "You know what today is right?" Sebastian asked as he took Ciels small hand into his own, twining their fingers. A wave of relief washed over the younger, happy that he did remember. "Y-Yes.." Ciel stuttered, and mentally slapped himself for sounding so weak. "Are you feeling alright? You sound... Not like yourself." Sebastian glanced down at the boy, who had his gaze set on the ground. "No, i'm fine." Ciel looked up to meet his eyes and smiled at him to sell it.   
Ciel walked through the door to his chambers being held open for him, the lights were still lit.  
Sebastian closed the door and began to walk to Ciel, who was sitting on the bed. His heart beat wildly in his chest. 'This is the moment. I have to do it!' he thought. Without really thinking, Ciel jumped up and practically pounced on his, kissing the surprised butler, who wrapped his arms around the boys waist to support him.  
Ciel pulled away to see the expression. Sebastians eyes were wide. "What are you doing...?" Sebastian cocked his head slightly.   
Ciel took a deep breath. "Sebastian, I-I want you to sleep with me.." Ciel said in a firm tone, almost like an order. Sebastian stared at him. "Pardon?"   
"Uug, I want you to have sex with me!" Ciel said more meekly, now blushing furiously.  
Sebastian looked at him a while longer. "Are you sure..? I mean i don't want to rush into things." Sebastian said with a concerned look.  
"Yes im very sure." Ciel said in a confident tone.  
A smirk grew on the demons face, He gently threw Ciel onto the soft bed and crawled over top of him, kissing him deeply. Ciel felt like his heart was going to pop right out of his chest. He opened his mouth for him lover to further explore him mouth.  
Sebastian began unbuttoning Ciels coat and threw it to the floor, then removing his white button down shirt and swiftly tossing it on top of the other discarded garment. Ciels chest was not completely exposed.  
Sebastian broke the kiss and pulled ciel up to sit on his lap with his lags wrapped around Sebastians waist, "I can feel your heart beating rapidly... I want you to look me in the eye and tell me you really want this. The last thing I want to do is rush you into doing something your uncomfortable with.." Sebastian said sincerely. Ciel felt more blood rushing to his member just by looking at Sebastians beautiful features. "Yes, Yes i want this. I want you. I want you to make me yours." He said, panting from the long kiss.   
"Yes My Lord"  
Sebastian Laid Ciel down on the bed with his head on the soft pile of pillows. "Just lay back and relax, Let me do the work. I can make you feel good." Sebastian purred, gently taking Ciels hand in his and kissing the boys pale white knuckle softly.  
He released his young lovers hand and began unbuttoning the earls tight silk pants. Ciels erect member stood up as the demon swiftly removed his pants and threw them somewhere behind him.   
He stroked it through Ciel underwear with a teasing smirk on his face. Ciel gritted his teeth as a wonderful pleasure rushed through his body.   
Sebastian thumbed the tip lightly before slipping his underwear completely off and tossing them with the rest of his cloths. Ciel looked down at him, a sudden realization of what he was doing with him. Deep red blush spread on his cheeks at the feeling of being completely exposed to Sebastian. Sebastian saw that Ciel suddenly tensed up and look very uncomfortable. Ciel felt lips latch onto his own in a soft, but brief kiss. "Relax, don't worry. If you don't want to do this anymore just say 'stop' and I will stop. Its okay if your not ready yet." Sebastian cooed softly, kissing Ciels forehead.   
"No, its okay. Continue. Im just... not used to all this yet.." Ciel said. Taking this as a green light, Sebastian placed himself were he was before.  
Ciel arched his back and moaned loudly as he felt a warmth engulfing him. Pleasure pulsed through him, causing him to rock his hips. Sebastian Effortlessly deep throated him, licking the shaft and sucking softly. The demon focused his tongue on the tip now, massaging it with that skilled tongue of his and pumping him slowly. Ciel let moans freely and frequently leave his mouth. The pleasure was so good, it felt like he was going to go crazy if he dident have more.   
"S-Sebastian.." Ciel moaned, sitting up and tugging at Sebastians coat. Sebastian removed himself from the boys member and looked at him. "Do you want me to stop, My Lord?" The demon removed his hands completely from Ciels body. "No, No don't stop. I want you to take your cloths off... I want to see your body too." Ciel Said in a slightly pleading voice. The demon nodded with a smirk, stripping immediately.   
It didn't take long for the butler to be completely unclothed, Ciel watched as his lover removed every piece of his clothing so effortlessly with awe. Butterflies Fluttered in his stomach at the sight of Sebastians perfectly sculpted body, His pail milky-white skin so clear and smooth. It looked so soft to the touch, Ciel couldn't help but to reach out and run his hand down his demons chest. He ran his fingers across Sebastians light, but toned abs. Ciel thought right, his skin is amazingly soft.   
"Your body is so.. beautiful." Ciel said in awe of just how smooth it was. "Hardly young master, Yours is the beautiful one; So perfect." "Call me Ciel tonight." He purred before pulling Sebastian down to kiss him deeply, Not hesitating to slip his tongue into the olders mouth. Electricity sparked through his body at the feeling of Sebastian kissing back. His hot breath mixed with Ciels, The dimmed lighting added more to the heated moment. Ciel grinded his hips up against Sebastians body, not being able to bear not feeling Sebastians touch anymore. Sebastian broke the passionate kiss to suck at the young earls neck. Ciel screamed with pleasure as he felt Sebastian bit and nip his neck softly, and playfully.  
Ciel reached downwards and stroked the tip of Sebastians hard erection. The demon gapsed against Ciels skin, not expecting the surge of pleasure that came with Ciel touching his there.  
"Ciel.. ahhn..hahh." Sebastian moaned.   
Hearing Sebastian say his name like that made him feel like he was really going to go insane if he dident have Sebastian inside of him now. Ciel pulled Sebastians head up gently to look him in the eye, caressing his cheek. "S-Sebastian... I want you.. Inside of me.." Ciel said with half lidded eyes, panting between words. Sebastian felt the same as Ciel. It was very hard for him to keep up the foreplay with Ciel moaning and panting like he is. He just wanted to ravish him. Sebastian planted a soft kiss to Ciels lips, but it was only a short kiss, More of a gesture as if he was saying 'yes' to the request that was just said. Sebastian brought his slim, long fingers to Ciels mouth and traced his lips with his finger tips. "Suck on them, Ciel." Sebastian said with a tone as if he was teaching a child how to rid a bike, It was to be expected that Ciel would know nothing of how to do this.   
Ciel began to suck and lick Sebastians two fingers, he ran his tongue across them and coated them well with saliva. He had an idea of why Sebastian wanted him to do this. Ciels lover retracted his fingers and moved them to rest at Ciels entrance before they dried from the air. "This may hurt.." Was the only warning Sebastian gave before sliding his first finger inside. Ciel tightened up a little on impulse and closed his eyes. "This might hurt more." Sebastian said before he slipped in the second finger. Ciel tryed to relax himself, but found it pretty hard to do sense there was a throbbing pleasure in his cock.  
Sebastian began to move his fingers in and out of Ciel, Who had his hands hiding his face and obviously trying to fight the pleasured screams that threatened to leave his throat. It dident take Sebastian long to notice this, he then used his free hand to brush Ciels hands away from his face, and caressed his cheek. "Please don't hide your beautiful face..." Sebastian said lovingly in an attempt to comfort Ciel. He still couldn't help but to think he was pushing him into doing things he didn't want to, this made Sebastian feel incredibly guilty.   
Ciel opened his eyes to see Sebastian. "Its just a little embarrassing to have myself this exposed and vulnerable.. thats all. But Sebastian, don't feel bad about this, i really do want this. I want this so bad. I can read the guilt if your face, I'v known you for almost Two and a half years now, I have picked up on things like that." Ciel said in an as serious tone as he could muster in his current state. Sebastian was shocked to say the least. In all of his many, many years of the same routine, Contracting a human and taking their soul, over and over. Not a single human was ever able to see through him, Like Ciel. Ciel is the only one who can see into his eyes and read him like a book. He didn't think he has been showing any of what he was really feeling a moment ago, So the question is how can Ciel see through him like this?  
"How did you know i felt guilty?.."   
"Well... That's because I love you.."  
'Love'  
Sebastian felt his heart flutter, which wasn't something he particularly liked, He knew he was a demon and he knew the rules of the contract damn well . He knew he shouldn't love a human. He knew it would only it him into trouble and only bring pain in the end.   
But did he care? No. He didn't plan on giving up easy with Ciel, and would fight until his own heart stops beating.   
Sebastian smiled and kissed Ciels forehead, then positioned himself at Ciels entrance. "Ready?" Sebastian asked with care, twining his fingers with Ciels. "Yes.." Ciel whispered, looking Sebastian in the eyes lovingly.   
Sebastian slowly pushed the tip in. He was careful to be gentle, considering the boys past, He wanted to be the opposite of what those people; those horrid and disgusting people, did to him.   
Ciel gasped a little but bit his lip and squeezed Sebastians hand. The demon pushed half of his length into him slowly. Ciel screamed loudly and tightened his grip on Sebastians hand. The boy clawed at the silk white bed sheets as he felt Sebastians full length now inside of him.   
A mixed feeling of pain and pleasure pulsed through his veins with every small movement of Sebastian rocking his hips slowly. The two feelings morphed together and it was hard for Ciel to decide if he liked it or not, it was a good pain. But it didn't take very long at all for that pain to turn into oh so sweet pleasure. Soon Ciel found himself panting hard, "Move Sebastian Move.. Hahh!" Ciel whimpered. Sebastian ablogd happily. The demon began to thrust himself in and out of the boy, He felt Ciel relaxing more.   
Ciel wrapped his legs around Sebastians waist and pushed himself on Sebastians cock. Sebastian pulled him into his arms and thrusted upwards into him, hitting Ciels sweet spot. "Harder, Sebastian! harder! faster!" Ciel moaned shamelessly. Ciel felt a heat building inside of him. Sebastian Pounded harder and faster, repeatedly hitting Ciels prostate and stroking his member. The demon swooped down to capture his little lovers lips in a heated kiss, Their tongues twirling with each other and their hot breath mixing. Ciel felt so tight around Sebastians member and he was finding it increasingly harder to hold on.   
That heat in Ciel stomach built and built until he screamed Sebastians name in his release, A feeling of pleasure he has never felt before washed over him and it was the best thing he ever felt. He arched his back as he shot his seed into his own chest. Sebastian was soon to follow the boy in his own climax "Ciel!" he shouted in ecstasy and came deep inside the boy, filling him up with the sticky fluid. They both remained as they were for a few moments, panting and riding out their orgasms before Sebastian pulled out and fell onto the bed next to the boy. "That... Was.. Amazing... Sebastian.." Ciel said between pants. Sebastian caught his breath quicker and spoke. "You are amazing Ciel." Sebastian said sweetly, pulling his little lover into his arms and petting his hair  
"Hey Sebastian?"  
"Hmm?" Sebastian looked down at the boy who was now smirking.  
"Lets do this again tomorrow night."


End file.
